Bresa (World)
Bresa is the home-world of the Bresa species, a recently-assimilated member species of The Empire. Bresa is a violent world, and experiences a constant barrage of earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and atmospheric storms. Bresa's gravity is about 1.2 times that of Earth. Despite the higher gravity, Bresa's dominant life-form, the Bresa, is a species of avian origin, which still bears vestigial wings and a beak-like mouth. Bresa are also typically over 2 meters tall, which is also odd, considering the high gravity of Bresa. Bresa is about 50% ocean and 50% land and inland waters, although there are very few lakes or rivers on Bresa. Practically speaking, Bresa is 50% Ocean, and 50% Rock. The Bresa people live in small communities, all over the land masses of the planet, in tight-knit family groups. They survive by gardening and fishing (in the very few available streams and rivers, and in the oceans). Gardening is usually accomplished by pummeling the rock into dust and small particles, and then cultivating crops in the resulting dust. Fortunately, most of the rock on Bresa is packed full of the nutrients necessary for growing crops. Also, fortunately, rain on Bresa is very predictable. Almost every day of the year, a moderate rain occurs, which lasts for about 2 hours. This rain occurs everywhere on the planet, beginning about 4 or 5 hours after sunrise. Bresa is mostly flat, and has no mountains or valleys. Bresa is oriented towards its Sun with no "Tilt", so there are no Seasons on Bresa. A few families do live in the upper latitudes, which are always cold, since there are no seasons. These families grow crops which are often highly prized as delicacies by those families which live in the middle and lower latitudes. Bresa has two moons, which cause astronomically high tides about once every 3 years. This is called (English translation) "The Blessing" by the Bresa. The Bresa have sophisticated calendars and charts which predict the time and the extent of this tide, and they plant their crops accordingly. "The Blessing" forms something akin to "Rice Paddies" in the Bresa fields, and the Bresa rejoice and grow all kinds of crops during this time of "Plenty Water." Most Bresa crops grow quite well in salty or briny water. Bresa are well-known throughout the Empire for referring to the water (fresh, non-salty water) in showers and baths on Imperial ships and on Imperial worlds as "Weak Water." A Bresa will sometimes ask aloud, "Where can I find some Strong Water for my Shower?" Bresa does not harbor many land animals. Most plant life on land is cultivated. Wild plant life is difficult to find. However... the oceans of Bresa, and its few rivers and streams, are teeming with life. All kinds of fish and shellfish inhabit Bresa's waters. These aquatic animals live as carnivores, eating other fish, or as omnivores, also eating aquatic plant life, which is inedible to Bresa. The history of the Bresa, including their avian nature and the evolution of their planet to such a spartan world, is unknown to outsiders.